スマスライト Luces de navidad
by franc14
Summary: un OS Pearlshipping  Ash/Dawn , mi especial de navidad.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero no se preocupen, Santa me regalará todos los derechos de autor esta navidad, Santa yo creo en tí.**_

* * *

_**Hola habla narrador**_

_**"hola" pensamiento**_

_**-hola- habla normal**_

_**(hola) comentarios y referencias del autor**_

_**Debido a lo extenso del fic lo he divido en 5 diferentes capitulos para más comodidad a los lectores.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**クリスマスライト**__**(Luces de navidad)**_

_**Kurisumasu no Hikari**_

_**(Todos adoramos la navidad, porque todos tenemos una ilusión que anhelamos se haga realidad. No importa si es material o sentimental, ni mucho menos que sea casi imposible de realizar; lo importante es esa esperanza, esa chispa, ese deseo de obtener lo que más ansiamos.)**_

_**(¿Qué es la navidad? ¿Época de felicidad, paz y alegría, amor, bonanza y amistad? ¡No, rompamos ese cliché tonto!)**_

_**(La navidad es un buen pretexto para gastar dinero y obsequiar regalos y para que nos regalen eso que tanto queremos y esperamos. Después de todo: "El ser humano es egoísta por naturaleza".)**_

_**(Pero no es toda la verdad, después de todo; los humanos somos simbióticos y dependemos de otros seres, además, tenemos sentimientos. Es por ello que es la excusa más extraordinaria para reunirse con las personas más importantes que atesoramos ya sea: amigos, familia, novia/o, el gatito que sólo llega a la casa para comer, el perro que siempre protege nuestro hogar, en fin, es para juntar la mayoría de seres preciados bajo un mismo techo y es la única fecha donde podemos ser sentimentales sin tener que regalar flores o chocolates, pero sí algo más caro)**_

_**(A nadie le importa que el día siguiente se amanezca con un dolor en la cabeza insoportable producto de alguna bebida alcohólica que se coló "accidentalmente" en el ponche o el refresco, tampoco sobregirar la tarjeta de crédito ni mucho menos limpiar el enorme desorden de la casa o tener que levantar a los que se "cansaron" demasiado y se quedaron dormidos en el suelo. Nada importa, lo que interesa son esos buenos momentos, claro si tenemos fotos o videos, pues muchas veces lo olvidamos todo por culpa de esa bebida alcohólica que "nadie" quería probar y que se invitó sola)**_

_**(Pero lo que me interesa contar después de tanta palabrería, es lo que dos personas en especial vivieron una noche nevada, bajo las Luces de Navidad)**_

_**El viento caminaba suavemente sobre el extenso entorno; obligando al salado aroma del mar a salir de su sigiloso escondite sobre las diminutas olas que se balanceaban sutilmente sobre el pequeño Ferry. La superficie del agua salada dormía pacíficamente con su mezcla de colores; un azul oscuro con tonalidades completamente apagadas, espejismo del cielo que perdía su color azulado cada segundo para ser sustituido por un manto sombrío con pequeñas chispas blancas, y en algunas secciones un tono naranja brillante que saltaba de posición alegremente, reflejando el sol que dejaba marcado en el horizonte una estela rojiza mientras le perdía el paso al movimiento rotacional de la tierra y se quedaba atrás en esa carrera del tiempo que nunca se detenía.**_

_**Este hermoso fenómeno era observado por un muchacho de cabello alborotado, largo y negro que acababa en puntas, una gorra de color azul con la insignia de una pokebola se encontraba en la cabeza del joven, ojos marrones y unas peculiares marcas de zetas en sus mejillas, de tez morena y estatura media, su complexión era delgada. Su vestimenta consistía en unos jeans holgados de color negro, los típicos bolsillos en los costados, dos en la parte trasera y dos a la altura de las rodillas; tenía botas y guantes del mismo color, una camiseta ajustada de color azul por debajo de una chaqueta de mezclilla del mismo color.**_

_**En su hombro reposaba una criatura extraña, un pokemon que asemejaba un ratón de color amarillo; ojos negros, círculos rojizos en sus mejillas, su largas y verticales orejas eran puntiagudas acabando al final con una franja negra, su nariz y boca eran pequeños, sus extremidades delanteras eran ligeramente más largas que las traseras, en su espalda se notaban dos franjas de igual tamaño separadas de color marrón oscuro, su cola larga tenía una extraña forma de rayo, con la raíz de color marrón terminando con el mismo color que la mayoría del porcentaje que conformaba su cuerpo.**_

_**Ambos se encontraban a un extremo de la cubierta, el moreno apoyaba sus manos en el soporte del Ferry, el cuál, se encontraba silencioso y la cubierta estaba vacía a excepción de los dos seres. **_

_**-¿Es realmente lo correcto, Pikachu?- preguntaba el joven a su acompañante.**_

_**-Pika, pipika, chuuu- respondió el pokemon**_

_**-Lo sé- suspiró derrotado**_

–_**No tengo idea si es lo correcto, pero es lo mejor- concluyó.**_

_**-¡Pikaaaa!- gritó el pokemon.**_

_**-¡No Pikachu!- **_

_**-¿Pika, pikapi, pikachuu?- **_

_**-¡No soy un cobarde!- gritó indignado el azabache.**_

_**-No quiero que suceda lo mismo, no me lo perdonaría- respondió el joven con voz más suave.**_

_**-Pika pikachuu-**_

_**Pikachu y el joven suspiraron y se rieron juntos. Pikachu saltó a la cabeza del chico y se acomodo para descansar, mientras el pelinegro solo se quedó ahí, observando como el cielo perdía su color. Unos minutos después el joven tomó al pokemon que ya se encontraba dormido y con cuidado lo abrazó cerca de su pecho y caminó hacia las escaleras para perderse en los pasillos buscando su camarote.**_

_**El pelinegro abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, colocó a Pikachu en un extremo de la pequeña cama evitando que despertara. De su cinturón sostuvo 5 pokebolas en miniatura y los miraba fijamente, los objetos eran esferas metalizadas con una franja que parecía ser una abertura, en medio de sus dimensiones había un pequeño botón, la esfera era blanca y roja, los colores se dividían justo a la mitad por dicha abertura.**_

_**-Solo espero que los demás se tomen tan bien como ustedes mi decisión- habló tristemente el pelinegro.**_

_**El entrenador guardó las pokebolas en una mochila verde que se encontraba en el suelo para después caer cansado a un lado de su pokemon. Se quedó dormido con una mirada melancólica, en ese reducido camarote de aquel Ferry, que navegaba sobre el espejo del cielo.**_

_**Al día siguiente el sonido fuerte y fastidioso de la chimenea del Ferry despertó a los pasajeros del barco, indicando también el arribo a tierra firme. Un muchacho de cabello alborotado despertó malhumorado y se levantó pesadamente de la incómoda cama de su camarote, agarró su mochila y sacó sus pokebolas, las colocó nuevamente en su cinturón, volvió a examinar su mochila hasta que encontró unos guantes dieléctricos que su madre le obsequió, cuando sus brazos estaban seguros agitó fuertemente a Pikachu quien a pesar del ruido aun dormía, Pikachu se despertó bruscamente por lo que su instinto se activó y creó una descarga para herir a su agresor, cuando Pikachu estaba completamente despierto miró en dirección de su enemigo para observar a su entrenador sonriéndole.**_

_**-Levántate perezoso, bajaremos enseguida- comentó el pelinegro mientras se quitaba los guantes y los guardaba en la mochila.**_

_**Pikachu farfulló molesto, pero aceptó la orden y de un saltó se acomodo en el hombro izquierdo del joven. **_

_**El pelinegro salió del camarote para perderse en la multitud que caminaba en los pasillos, muchas personas estaban abrigadas para protegerse del viento helado, sin embargo el joven con el Pikachu tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza para pensar en el frío y el pequeño Pokemon estaba naturalmente protegido por su pelaje, ambos deambulaban en absoluto silencio. Al llegar por fin a la cubierta bajó tranquilamente para luego caminar por un sendero que lo llevaría a su destino. **_

_**A una distancia alejada, específicamente en la puerta de una casa del tranquilo poblado de la región Sinnoh denominado Hojas Gemelas se encontraban dos mujeres platicando.**_

_**-¿Estás segura que puedes llegar hasta Kanto tú sola Dawn?- preguntó una mujer a una chica que se encontraba frente a ella.**_

_**La dama de cabello azul, largo y peinado al parecer con una forma de ovalo siendo sostenido por un prendedor en la parte izquierda de su exuberante estilo, ojos azules, tez blanca, alta y de complexión delgada vestía con una simple blusa de manga larga, pescador ¾ de color azul que llegaba unos centímetros más debajo de sus rodillas, pantuflas rojas y un mandil rosa con bolsillos en ambos extremos y una raya roja al final de éste, complementando con un listón rojo amarrado en su cintura formando un moño en su espalda, su belleza era completada con una sonrisa preocupada.**_

_**-¡Claro mamá, no te preocupes!- contestó alegremente la chica.**_

_**Dawn una linda chica de cabellos azules que fluían sin restricción alguna sobre la mitad de su espalda, algunos siendo perezosos se acomodaban en los hombros; zafiros azulados, cutis nubosa, cuerpo copado (cintura de avispa, piernas cortas y cuidadas, busto aun en desarrollo; muslos, piernas y brazos tonificados), nariz pequeña simétrica y labios suaves conformaban su belleza natural. Blusa negra de manga larga con capucha hecha de lana oculta tras un abrigo gabardina rosa que bajaba hasta la cintura antes de llegar a las rodillas, eran las prendas que protegían la sensible piel de la joven de la cintura subiendo al cuello donde reposaba plácidamente una bufanda satín roja; sus brazos no necesitaban más calidez debido al abrigo pero sus manos suaves se resguardaban tímidamente con unos guantes acrílicos blancos, sus piernas se cincelaban perfectamente a causa de los pantalones de mezclilla spandex azules con destiñe blanquecino en las rodillas y en las bolsas traseras, botas rojas que ocultaban a la vista calcetines de nylon cortos a color negro concluían su vestimenta y la hacían ver aun más bella.**_

_**-Cuando dices que no me preocupe es cuando más lo hago- contestó la mujer.**_

_**-Mamá no exageres, estaré bien- comentó Dawn molesta.**_

_**-Sé que puedes cuidarte sola hija, es sólo que me da cierta tristeza que no estarás conmigo y los abuelos esta navidad- respondió la madre suspirando derrotada.**_

_**-A mi también me entristece mamá pero se lo prometí a la señora Delia, Ash estaba muy decaído la última vez que hablo con ella- argumentó la chica con voz triste.**_

_**-Si tienes razón, de cualquier forma se encuentre triste o no, al mencionar el nombre de Ash te comportas más enérgica de lo habitual- comentó pícaramente la mujer mayor.**_

_**-Es un buen amigo, es normal que me alegre mucho saber de él- comentó la joven tratando de ocultar un leve rubor.**_

_**-Cariño no te comportas igual cuando Kenny o Brock te hablan- **_

_**-Es porque ellos me hablan y ese ingrato jamás lo hace- contestó molesta la joven.**_

_**-Sin embargo pasarás la navidad con un chico que no te llama, eso es verdadero amor- contestó la mujer.**_

_**-¡Mamá me avergüenzas! Lo hago porque es un favor para la señora Delia- se defendió Dawn.**_

_**-¿Entonces vas a cruzar el océano, caminar en el bosque, presentarte ante una mujer que aún no conoces en persona sólo porque te pidió el favor de animar a su hijo que seguramente por su formación no te ha llamado?- cuestionó burlonamente la madre de Dawn.**_

_**-Umm sí- respondió nerviosa Dawn.**_

_**-¿Te vistes con lo mejor de tu guardarropa solo para cumplir un favor?- preguntó astutamente la madre de Dawn.**_

_**La chica solo pudo asentir nerviosamente con la cabeza.**_

_**-¿Por qué rechazaste entonces la petición Kenny el cuál vive solo a unas calles de aquí?- **_

_**-¡Eso es diferente!- exclamó la joven molesta.**_

_**-¿Por qué?- **_

_**-Ash viajó conmigo y fue gracias a sus consejos y apoyo que llegué tan lejos, es mi manera de recompensar todo lo que ha hecho por mí, Ash me necesita más que Kenny en estos momentos- comentó Dawn con fuego en sus ojos.**_

_**-Aww es tan lindo, mi niña se enamoró de su maestro- comentó la mujer pícaramente.**_

_**-¡Mamá, contigo no se puede hablar!-**_

_**Dawn dio media vuelta para huir de las burlas de su madre, estaba tan enojada que**_

_**-Hija deja de pensar tanto en tú novio, has olvidado tu mochila, tus pokebolas, tu gorro y a Piplup- comentó la joven madre.**_

_**Dawn nuevamente cambió su dirección y se acercó a su madre, tomó la mochila y las pokebolas de las manos de su madre con la cabeza baja para evitar que ésta note sus mejillas rojas producto de la vergonzosa situación y fue corriendo a la puerta de su casa, entró a la sala y subió las escaleras, al llegar al pasillo abrió la puerta de la izquierda, tomó un gorro rojo que se encontraba en la mesita junto a una lámpara y agarró a un pequeño pokemon que descansaba en la cama y lo colocó suavemente en sus brazos para luego correr nuevamente hasta el exterior.**_

_**Cuando estaba nuevamente en el patio lanzó una pokebola donde apareció un pokemon en forma de pájaro, sin pico, tres cuernos de color blanco y unas marcas en los cuernos laterales de la cabeza, de color azul y roja, con patas pequeñas y un par de alas robustas que forman en la punta un saliente en forma de dedo y un espiral. En el pecho unos triángulos rojos y azules, pequeñas patitas a comparación de su cuerpo. El pokemon aterrizó suavemente a un lado de Dawn, quien se subió en su espalda.**_

_**-Togekiss es hora de viajar a Kanto- comentó alegremente Dawn mientras se sostenía con una mano en uno de los cuernos del pokemon y con la otra sostenía a un durmiente Piplup.**_

_**-¿No quieres esperar el Ferry Dawn?- preguntó la mujer.**_

_**-Togekiss es más rápida, no es la primera vez que viajó con ella, No te preocupes- contestó la peli azul.**_

_**-Son muchas horas de viaje Dawn no quiero que te ocurra nada malo- comentó preocupada la mujer.**_

_**-Tengo a mis pokemon conmigo y con Togekiss llegaremos antes de que anochezca- comentaba la joven mientras acariciaba el suave plumaje del pokemon tipo normal/vuelo. Togekiss solo chillaba felizmente.**_

_**-Está bien, solo ten cuidado- **_

_**-Sí mamá, hasta luego- **_

_**Togekiss alzó el vuelo junto con Dawn y Piplup y pronto se perdieron en el cielo azul.**_

_**-Las cosas locas que uno hace por amor- comentó preocupada y a la vez un tanto divertida la madre de Dawn para luego entrar a la casa y comenzar su rutina diaria.**_

_**Dawn tarareaba una canción alegremente mientras volaba sobre la extensa región de Sinnoh. Piplup sintió el aire frío por lo que se despertó asustado solo para notar que se encontraba abrazado por su entrenadora, algo normal, solamente que su alrededor era azul y al mirar hacia abajo se encontró con que las casas y las personas eran diminutas. **_

_**-Piplup pip- comentó alterado el pequeño pokemon pingüino.**_

_**Piplup es igual a una cría de pingüino emperador, excepto porque sus colores son un celeste donde iría el blanco y azul petróleo donde iría el negro y tiene dos botones blancos colocados en su vientre, el cuerpo de Piplup esta diseñado genéticamente de forma hidrodinámica, su grueso plumón lo protege del frío, debido a la pequeñez de su cuerpo y a la ligereza de sus patas puede caminar, e incluso correr mas rápido que cualquiera de los de su especie. **_

_**-Tranquilo Piplup vamos a Kanto a visitar a Ash- contestó alegremente la joven peli azul.**_

_**-Pip pip Piplup- contestó alegremente el pokemon.**_

_**Piplup estaba muy emocionado, volvería a ver a su gran amigo Pikachu al que no había visto en casi 3 meses, él no podía esperar a llegar al hogar del entrenador de su mejor amigo para saludarlo y divertirse.**_

_**Dawn por el contrario se encontraba analizando las palabras que su madre le había dicho.**_

"_**¿Realmente me enamoré de Ash?" Se preguntó la joven.**_

"_**No hay que preocuparse, es una gran oportunidad para averiguarlo" la sonrisa de Dawn demostraba lo feliz que se encontraba ante sus pensamientos.**_

_**El sol se encontraba en el punto más alto del cielo, indicando el medio día.**_

_**En un bosque, el joven con el Pikachu caminaba a paso lento y cauteloso, intentando evitar cualquier confrontación con algún pokemon salvaje indeseado.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Pidgeot se ha esforzado para mantener a los Fearow alejados, ¿No crees Pikachu? – comentó el joven a su fiel pokemon.**_

_**-Pika- contestó alegre el pokemon quien caminaba al lado de su entrenador.**_

_**-¡Hey Pidgeot!- gritó el azabache a la nada.**_

_**Poco tiempo duró el silencio del bosque, la resonancia del viento se alteró, algunas hojas se desprendía de los frondosos árboles, pequeñas ráfagas de aire se precipitaban en el entorno, débiles chillidos que ocasionaban eco en el ambiento fueron captados por el joven y su acompañante.**_

_**Pikachu gracias a su desarrollado sentido auditivo anticipó lo que pronto sucedería, con un ataque rápido se separó de su entrenador para reaparecer a unos cuantos metros, donde calculaba que no se haría daño.**_

_**El joven consternado por las acciones de su más antiguo pokemon se quedó en la misma localización, sólo para ser empujado al suelo por una fuerte ráfaga de viento. El azabache no salió herido por lo que se levantó enojado del pasto y miró a la dirección donde el ataque apareció, solo para notar a un pokemon semejante a las águilas pescadoras y los Merlín, con talones afilados, una cola de plumas naranja, las plumas en la cabeza que lleva son mas grandes, las del centro son de un color amarillo y los extremos en naranja, son muy parecidos a los Pidgeotto pero más grandes y poderosos, lo peculiar de este pokemon es una cicatriz en su pico.**_

_**-Pidgeot no es forma de saludar a alguien que no ves en meses- comentó divertido el azabache, mientras gateaba para tomar su gorra.**_

_**-Pid, Pidgeot- respondió alegremente el pokemon vuelo al ver que su ex entrenador se levantaba nuevamente y se colocaba su gorra.**_

_**-¿Ya has elegido a tú sucesor amigo mío?- preguntó esperanzado el joven pelinegro.**_

_**-Pidgeot, Pidgeot- **_

_**Cuando Pidgeot pronunció dos veces su nombre, otro Pidgeot que se escondía cerca de los árboles abandonó su escondite para posarse a su lado, la única diferencia además de la cicatriz era el tamaño mayor del Pidgeot del ex entrenador junto al salvaje.**_

_**-Pidgeot por lo que veo la parvada tiene un nuevo jefe- comentó felizmente el azabache. **_

_**-Pika piii- comentó Pikachu mientras se acercaba a su entrenador.**_

_**-Pidgeot/Pidgeot- chillaron felices ambos Pidgeot.**_

_**Ambos Pidgeot parecían enfrascarse en un diálogo, el moreno y su Pikachu solo esperaban pacientemente. Cuando la conversación de ambos Pidgeot acabó, el ligeramente más pequeño desapareció con un ataque rápido para perderse entre los altos árboles, el restante agitaba sus alas elegantemente mientras aterrizaba al verde pasto con total sutileza para evitar dañar al humano y su pokemon.**_

_**Pidgeot acomodó sus fuertes garras al suelo junto a los dos entes. El moreno sin preocupaciones acarició las plumas del ala derecha de la majestuosa ave pokemon, el pequeño Pikachu brincó al hombro de su entrenador y con la fuerza extra saltó más alto para caer encima de la cabeza de Pidgeot, quien sonreía felizmente.**_

_**-Más de cuatro años pero al fin ya puedes volver con nosotros- el joven no podía estar más agradecido con el destino.**_

_**-Pika pi- Pikachu tampoco dejaba de sonreír, su amigo por fin regresaba a las filas.**_

_**Pidgeot solo se dejaba mimar, mientras una mirada feliz se observaba en sus ojos, si tuviera una boca y no un pico, el sonreiría junto a sus viejos amigos.**_

_**-¡No puedo esperar para presentarte oficialmente a nuestros compañeros!- comentó animado el pelinegro.**_

_**El moreno dejó de tocar el plumaje de Pidgeot, se quitó la mochila y abrió uno de los cierres del lado izquierdo para mirar el pequeño compartimiento que tenía varias pokebolas, examinó con la vista cada una de ellas, cuando encontró una que tenía dos letras PW escritas con un plumón negro, guardo las sobrantes y cerró la cremallera. El joven pulsó el pequeño botón y el diámetro de la pokebola aumentó, apuntó la pokebola hacia Pidgeot, Pikachu saltó hacia el hombro del azabache antes de que un rayo rojizo envolviera al pokemon ave, Pidgeot fue absorbido por la pokebola la cuál unos segundos después desapareció de la mano del joven dejando pequeñas franjas de colores.**_

_**-Nos vemos en el laboratorio amigo- **_

_**-Pikaaa-**_

_**Los entes continuaron el paso rumbo a su destino, contentos por haber recuperado a su viejo compañero de batallas.**_

_**El brillo deslumbrante del sol ya se había marchado para dejar pasar el velo nocturno ligeramente alumbrado por el destello de las estrellas, éstas a su vez, eran protegidas por la destellante luna llena.**_

_**El joven se encontró con un pacifico poblado, con algunas casas y varias colinas, a lo lejos se vislumbraba un enorme edificio con un moderno molino de viento. **_

_**-Por fin Pikachu, estamos en casa- comentó el joven mientras observaba el paisaje en la colina más alta. **_

_**Pikachu no dio respuesta verbal, solamente corrió velozmente bajando la colina con el joven azabache pisándole los talones.**_

_**El pokemon se detuvo en una casa acercada, con un pequeño jardín a la derecha y a la izquierda un frondoso árbol. La casa era de color blanco, con el techo en forma de prisma triangular de un color rojo, la puerta era protegida por un techo con la misma estructura, cerca de la ventana se encontraban un pequeño pasillo y unas escaleras.**_

_**El joven caminó hasta la puerta, de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña llave que introdujo en la cerradura, dio vuelta a la manija y entró junto a su pokemon.**_

_**-¡Mamá, ya he vuelto!- gritó el joven desde la pequeña sala.**_

_**-¡Pikaa!- **_

_**No hubo respuesta.**_

_**-creo que esta en el mercado, vamos al laboratorio Pikachu- **_

_**El pokemon se acomodó en su lugar favorito, el pelinegro entró a la sala, subió las escaleras y entro a su cuarto después de caminar por el pasillo, asentó su mochila de viaje sobre su cama y bajó nuevamente a la sala, al salir de la casa cerró la puerta con llave y corrió con dirección al edificio más grande de todos, el que curiosamente tenía a su lado el molino que seguramente le proporcionaba energía eléctrica.**_

_**El azabache tocó la puerta un par de veces, antes de que ésta sea abierta por un joven más alto que él, de cabello negro liso que terminaba en puntas hasta la mitad de su cabeza, con una banda roja en la frente que era cubierta casi en su totalidad por el cabello, ojos negros y tez morena, complexión un tanto más ancha que el muchacho más bajo; vestía unos pants marrones, una camisa de manga larga color verde debajo de una chaqueta de mezclilla gris, botas café oscuro, guantes negros, una bufanda roja y un gorro del mismo color. **_

_**-¡Ash, no te esperábamos hasta navidad!- contestó alegremente el oji negro.**_

_**-¿Pikachu cómo estas?- **_

_**-Pikaa- respondió el pokemon alegremente.**_

_**-Hola Tracey, necesito hablar con mis pokemon, es por eso que decidí venir unos días antes- respondió el joven ahora conocido como Ash con total seriedad.**_

_**El oji negro de nombre de Tracey miró a Ash con extrañeza, normalmente el chico siempre estaba con una sonrisa o enojado, pero muy pocas veces se comportaba tan serio. Tracey se movió de la puerta e hizo un ademán con su mano desocupada para indicar a Ash que pase. **_

_**Ash no perdió tiempo, caminó por la sala para luego dirigirse al laboratorio con Tracey siguiéndole de cerca y Pikachu en su hombro.**_

_**Al llegar al laboratorio se encontraron con un hombre mayor de cabello gris con un peinado al parecer cuadrado pero que acaba diagonalmente en puntas en el extremo derecho de su cabeza, con un flequillo pequeño bajando verticalmente en medio de la frente con dos pequeñas puntas, ojos negros y bolsas debajo producto del cansancio y arduo trabajo, cejas tupidas de color negro, piel morena, bajo de estatura y de complexión ligeramente robusta, vestido con zapatos casuales de color negro, pantalones de vestir marrones sujetados a su cintura por un cinturón negro con hebilla grisácea con una camisa roja con dobladillo en el cuello que se notaba a causa de la larga bata blanca que se encontraba desbotonada, se encontraba parado en el laboratorio lleno de máquinas extrañas, una computadora gigante en una de las paredes, a su lado un transportador de pokebolas y el extremo opuesto una pared enorme con cientos de pokebolas acomodadas en unos estantes con moldes para guardarlas.**_

_**-Ash que sorpresa, no pensé que fueras el visitante- respondió alegremente el anciano.**_

_**-Prof. Oak, Ash tiene algo urgente que comunicar a sus pokemon, es por eso que ha venido antes de lo acordado- habló Tracey cortésmente. **_

_**El profesor miró extrañado a Ash, sin embargo, camino hacia los estantes y tomó un carrito simple hecho de metal, similar a los del supermercado solo que completamente cerrado a excepción de la abertura de arriba donde naturalmente fue colocando con cuidado varías pokebolas de la estantería, donde había una foto de Ash pegada al nivel final.**_

_**Al final fueron 51 pokebolas que el Prof. Oak colocó en el carrito, mientras los otros esperaban pacientemente. Seguidamente todos salieron por la puerta trasera del laboratorio con Ash empujando el carrito con las pokebolas y un Pikachu que se acomodo cerca de la baranda de hierro.**_

_**El patio trasero del Prof. Oak estaba igual que siempre, inmenso con grandes hectáreas de pasto húmedo y corto, a lo lejos se notaba un lago y algunos árboles, el extenso territorio se protegía de intrusos por cercas alrededor de todo el área.**_

_**Ash liberó a sus pokemon uno por uno hasta que todos a excepción de uno que quedo en el carrito se materializaban en el patio, algunos saltaron y derribaron al joven pelinegro incluyendo a Pikachu y otros simplemente se quedaron en su lugar felices de ver a su entrenador después de un tiempo. Luego de Bayleef y Donphan saludaran cariñosamente a su maestro volvieron al lugar donde se encontraban los demás, por lo que Ash liberó a sus 5 pokemon restantes. Luego tomó la ultima pokebola y la dejó en su mano para colocar todas las pokebolas vacías en el carrito, Pikachu se levantó del suelo y se colocó en el hombro de su entrenador.**_

_**-Mijuu-**_

_**Un pequeño pokemon parecido a una nutria marina bípeda; una cabeza grande, blanca y muy esférica, con orejas pequeñas en forma de triángulo, de color azul oscuro, ojos grandes, oscuros y de forma ovoide, nariz de color naranja ovalada, posee manchas a los lados de su cara, un extraño collar alrededor de su cuello parecidas a pequeñas burbujas, su torso azul claro, un adhesivo mantiene su concha de color amarillo pálido pegada en el centro, pequeños brazos redondeados de color blanco, y sus pies, de color azul oscuro, el mismo que sus orejas y su cola planchada y larga. Se materializó enfrente de los pokemon de Ash.**_

_**-Tsuu- **_

_**Otro pokemon que parecía una serpiente con extremidades; su cuerpo es predominantemente de color verde, sobre sus brazos cuenta con dos estructuras curvadas de un color amarillo más vivo que el de la franja que recorre su cuerpo, se posó al lado del pokemon nutria.**_

_**-Pokaa-**_

_**Pokemon cerdo, tiene ojos grandes; la cabeza de color negro y amarillo, tiene una cola en espiral con una esfera roja al final, en la parte trasera de su lomo su pelaje es negro y en sus patas delanteras tiene unas pezuñas negras, estaba entre el pokemon serpiente y el nutria.**_

_**-Mamepatoo- **_

_**El pokemon paloma era gris; su vientre en forma de corazón tenía ese mismo color pero su tono era más suave, sus alas eran negras pero con una franja gris vertical, su cola y garras eran negras y sus patas de color crema, salió volando justo encima de Ash y Pikachu.**_

_**-Zzzzz-**_

_**El pokemon dormido es pequeño y redondo, con tonos rojos y amarillos, parecido a un muñeco daruma.**_

_**-Chicos les presento a sus nuevos amigos, comenzando con Mijumaru- señalando al pokemon nutria.**_

_**-Tsutaaja- señalando al pokemon serpentino**_

_**-Pokabu- señalando al pokemon cerdo.**_

_**- Mamepato- señalando al pokemon que volaba sobre él.**_

_**-Éste pequeño perezoso es Darumakka- señalando el pokemon que se encontraba dormido cerca de él.**_

_**-y por último un viejo amigo mío- comento Ash mientras lanzaba la pokebola que tenía en la mano.**_

_**-¡Pidgeot!- gritó el pelinegro mientras se materializaba el pokemon a un lado de Mamepato.**_

_**-Ahora chicos, Tracey, Prof. Oak he decidido abandonar momentáneamente mi viaje a la región Isshu- comentó Ash.**_

_**El silencio no se hizo esperar, los pokemon recientes de Ash solo suspiraban mientras que algunos más antiguos lo veían confusamente, como si pidieran una explicación, al no poder hablar con su maestro, fue Tracey quien se atrevió a preguntar.**_

_**-¿Por qué, vas a olvidarte de tus sueños?- preguntó un decepcionado Tracey.**_

_**-Nunca dije eso, es solo que aun no estoy listo para enfrentarme a los líderes de gimnasio y entrenadores de esa región- respondió molesto Ash.**_

_**-¿Qué te hizo pensar así Ash?-preguntó serenamente el Prof. Oak**_

_**-cinco de mis pokemon fueron derrotados por dos pokemon de un chico que apenas era un novato- contestó Ash avergonzado.**_

_**-Esa no suena a razón suficiente- concluyó Tracey ahora sorprendido por la fácil derrota de su amigo.**_

_**-No lo es, mis compañeros de viaje en Isshu me alegraron y una semana después me obsequiaron un Huevo donde nació Darumakka como agradecimiento por ayudar a los dueños de una guardería, sin embargo hace una semana pasó algo que destruyó el ego-**_

_**Flash Back**_

_**1 semana antes.**_

_**Ash y compañía se encontraban en ciudad Shippou para la batalla de gimnasio pero el líder no se encontraba por lo que decidieron acampar en un claro cerca de la ciudad. Un joven de cabello verde; camisa blanca y, bajo ésta, una camiseta negra, con una gorra con el borde negro y la parte delantera blanca, pantalones son color crema y zapatillas verdes llamado N, encontró su campamento y retó al joven entrenador del grupo a una batalla pokemon.**_

_**-Yo seré el juez, será una batalla pokemon de 4 vs 4, el primer entrenador que derrote a los 4 pokemon del contrario será el ganador, se permiten sustituciones, ¿Ambos están de acuerdo con estas reglas?- comentó Dento mientras se colocaba en medio de Ash y N que se encontraban a una distancia considerable.**_

_**Ambos entrenadores asintieron por lo que Dento dio inició a la batalla.**_

_**-Mamepato yo te elijo- gritó Ash**_

_**El pokemon paloma se materializó a unos metros del suelo.**_

_**-Shinboraa- habló tranquilamente el joven peli verde.**_

_**El pokemon extraño se materializó volando en el cielo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**-¿Shinboraa?- se preguntó Ash mientras sacó su pokedex.**_

_**-/Shinboraa el pokemon Psíquico/volador, se dice que es el guardián de una civilización actualmente desaparecida. No existen más datos/-**_

"_**Esto es complicado, pero no puedo dejarme intimidar" Ash miró a Mamepato y sonrió.**_

_**-Mamepato utiliza Ráfaga de aire-**_

_**El pokemon paloma agitó violentamente sus alas, lo que ocasionó que el aire a su alrededor sea visible debido a la velocidad con la que lo empujaba a su oponente y por las pequeñas partículas de polvo que arrastraba el poderoso viento. **_

_**-Contraataca con lo mismo- habló sereno N.**_

_**El pokemon extraño imitó la acción de Mamepato, sin embargo la ráfaga de aire era más poderoso por lo que empujó las débiles ráfagas que Mamepato lanzó, por lo que Mamepato fue golpeado salvajemente por su propio ataque y el de su oponente, la poderosa ventisca mandó a Mamepato directamente a un árbol donde se impactó destruyendo la coraza del tronco. Mamepato cayó lentamente a tierra.**_

_**-¿Mamepato te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado Ash.**_

_**Mamepato simplemente se levantó alzando torpemente sus alas para volver al cielo, pero.**_

_**-Termina con Psicoonda- **_

_**Shinboraa creó un pequeño aro de color azul celeste que fue lanzado a Mamepato, el aro aumento de tamaño y se multiplicó por tres golpeando nuevamente al pokemon paloma dejándolo con heridas graves y completamente noqueado.**_

_**-Mamepato- gritó Ash aterrado mientras lo regresaba a la pokebola.**_

_**Iris se impresionó por el poder del pokemon guardián y sostuvo más fuerte a Kibago. Dento solo miró preocupado la actitud de N y la mirada abatida de Ash.**_

_**Ash y Pikachu agradecieron a Mamepato, el joven sacó una pokebola más y la lanzó.**_

_**-Mijumaru, utiliza pistola de agua- **_

_**El pequeño pokemon lanzó una gran cantidad de agua de su hocico en dirección a Shinboraa.**_

_**N suspiró, el muchacho le agrada como persona ya que mostraba preocupación real por sus pokemon, algo que casi nunca veía, pero como entrenador sentía que era un inexperto, no quería herir más de la cuenta sus pokemon, pero tenía que hacerlo, por su propio bien.**_

_**-No se como sean las cosas en tu pueblo pero esto es más complicado y duro de lo que crees Ash. Shinboraa termínalo de un solo golpe, utiliza Rasguño aéreo- comentó N tristemente.**_

_**Shinboraa obedeció sin protestar, no se miraba intimidado por el chorro de agua que se dirigía hacia él, movió sus alas con dirección al cielo en forma vertical donde el aire se precipitaba en forma de espiral destellando pequeñas franjas en azul celeste que se reunía en las alas del pokemon guardián, en poco tiempo esas pequeñas franjas se convirtieron en una esfera blanca rodeada de un aura azulado. Shinboraa lanzó dicha esfera con dirección a la pistola de agua que ya lo había golpeado pero al parecer no le hacía daño alguno. El rasguño aéreo ganó terreno a la débil pistola de agua y golpeo directamente a Mijumaru mandándolo a volar, pero el ataque no acabó ahí sino que arrastró a Mijumaru hasta el mismo árbol que detuvo su avance solo para que la esfera explotara.**_

_**Ash sin pensarlo se rindió, corrió apresuradamente hacia Mijumaru y lo acomodó en sus brazos, se dirigió lo más rápido posible a la ciudad, quizá en busca de un centro pokemon, siguiéndole de cerca una Iris preocupada y un Dento pensativo.**_

_**N regresó a su pokemon mientras miraba conmovido la escena.**_

"_**Si todos fueran como él" **_

_**N sonrió, había conocido a alguien con su misma conexión respecto a sus pokemon. **_

_**-¡Ash cuando seas un excelente entrenador cómo persona, búscame para la revancha!- gritó fuertemente N. **_

_**El pelinegro que seguía corriendo con la cabeza gacha, alzó el brazo lentamente para evitar más dolor a Mijumaru, luego lo agitó en señal de despedida confirmando haber escuchado las palabras del joven N.**_

_**Mijumaru despertó en agonía a causa de pequeñas gotas de agua que caían en cascada por su rostro.**_

_**Fin Flashback**_

_**Ash se ensombreció ante el mal recuerdo, Bayleef y Donphan siendo los más cariñosos se acercaron a él, lo derribaron nuevamente, Bayleef frotando sus mejillas con las de su entrenador y Donphan ayudándole solo que utilizando su trompa, Pikachu ésta vez se escapó brincando a la cabeza de Tracey.**_

_**Tracey y el Prof. Oak que se encontraban a unos metros del joven tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para evitar el embiste.**_

_**La reacción de los pokemon no cambió.**_

_**Buizel, Sceptile, Bulbasaur y Heracross miraban orgullosos a su entrenador a pesar de todo, Torterra miraba preocupado a Mijumaru preguntándose si se encontraba bien; Infernape contemplaba alegre la escena, Torkoal siendo el más sentimental lloraba a mares, Staraptor, Swellow, Pidgeot, Mamepato y Noctowl platicaban alegremente pues al parecer la decisión de su maestro no les afectaba, los Tauros observaban a su entrenador felices para luego salir en estampida por los grandes pastizales, Muk asfixiaba al pobre de Oak cuando la conversación acabó, Snorlax y Quilava se acomodaron junto a Darumakka para descansar; Tsutaaja, Mijumaru y Pokabu eran acosados por unos enérgicos Totodile, Corphish, Glalie, Gible y Kingler.**_

_**Al parecer Ash se preocupaba por nada. 10 minutos entre regresar a sus pokemon y estivarlos nuevamente mientras platicaba con Tracey y el Prof. Oak sobre lo que haría, le tomó para regresar a casa.**_

_**El joven tocaba alegremente la puerta, ésta, se movió unos centímetros. Ash entró empujando completamente la puerta. **_

_**El joven estaba contento, había saludado a sus amigos y platicado con el Prof. Oak y Tracey sobre sus futuros planes.**_

_**-¡Mamá he vuelto!- gritó alegremente el joven.**_

_**-¡Hey Ash!-**_

_**Una voz se escuchaba cerca de las escaleras, Ash se quedó estático, ese tono alegre y enérgico le recordaba a alguien muy familiar que no era su madre, muchas veces la oía cuando se sentía desanimado en su estancia en Isshu, se había olvidado del motivo por el que se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo, no deseaba que la dueña de esa voz tuviera la idea de que él era un cobarde, sin embargo el no pensó enfrentarla, al menos no tan pronto.**_

_**-¿Dawn?- preguntó nervioso el azabache, aún conociendo la respuesta.**_

_**La misma joven de cabello azul, con un ligero cambió en su atuendo bajaba por las escaleras.**_

_**Esta vez llevaba un vestido cachemira gris de manga corta y cuello de tortuga, la parte inferior del vestido era de tablas y no le llegaba ni a las rodillas. Encima del vestido llevaba un suéter de alpaca marrón que le cubría los brazos pero era corto en la parte inferior si no llevará el vestido dejaría mostrar parte de su abdomen y ombligo. Debajo de la parte inferior del vestido unos pantalones entubados de mezclilla a color negro cincelaban las piernas de la joven, un gorro rojo de algodón reposaba feliz sobre su cabeza, los guantes, zapatos y demás no fueron cambiados, sin embargo debido al cuello del vestido la bufanda se excluía de repertorio.**_

_**Dawn caminó hasta llegar al azabache, se paró a unos centímetros frente a él, ambos se miraron fijamente. La peli azul sonrió al notar el nerviosismo de Ash, creyendo que ella era la causante debido a la forma en que estaba vestida. **_

_**Ash sonrió al verla, su nerviosismo se fue apagando un poco, aunque aun tenía ese leve temor por la forma en que Dawn actuaría cuando le dijera todo lo ocurrido en su corto viaje en Isshu. Al parecer sin ningún motivo aparente, Ash se sentía completamente feliz al admirar su sonrisa, él le contaría todo, si ella se decepcionaba, él estaría dispuesto a todo a recuperar su confianza, su opinión le importaba demasiado, aparentemente por ser su amiga, pero su corazón realmente dudaba que fuera un buen pretexto.**_

_**Ninguno se había contactado con el otro, pero ambos ansiaban hacerlo: ninguno se había visto en meses, pero ambos anhelaban que ocurriese. Ambos sin motivo aparente, se necesitaban uno al otro como si fuesen simbióticos, pero ninguno lo entendía bien hasta este momento. No había más espera, se acercaron lentamente, ambos alzaron los brazos y se saludaron como siempre, con aquel movimiento que parecía ser especial entre ambos, chocaron sus manos con la palma abierta pero dejaron sus manos unos segundos más de lo necesario, los dos jóvenes no comprendían porque siempre hubo estática cuando el roce del tacto de ambos se juntaba. **_

_**-¿Qué haces aquí Dawn?- preguntó Ash sorprendido sin perder la sonrisa.**_

_**-La señora Delia me dijo que te sentías triste, por lo que, me pidió el favor de venir a alegrarte la navidad- contestó alegre la peli azul.**_

_**-¿Mi madre te pidió eso?- preguntó un tanto decepcionado el joven peli negro.**_

_**-¿Hay algo malo en eso?- preguntó preocupada la peli azul.**_

_**-No es nada, es solo que no era necesario que vinieras desde tan lejos para animarme, ya me siento mejor- contestó Ash tratando de ocultar su tristeza.**_

_**Dawn bajó la cabeza para ocultar su rostro abatido, por algún motivo se sentía herida por las palabras del pelinegro.**_

_**-¿Entonces no me quieres aquí?- preguntó Dawn tratando de evitar las lágrimas.**_

_**Ash miraba a Dawn confundido, el deseaba ver su rostro y esa sonrisa encantadora, un malestar inexplicable lo invadió. Ash posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven, ignorando el cosquilleo en su estomago y el innecesario palpitar de su corazón.**_

_**-Dawn no piensas mal, no era necesario venir solo porque me sentía decaído, pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho, estoy encantado de que estés con nosotros para navidad- **_

"_**Incluso si la razón es porque mi madre te lo pidió"**_

_**Ash sonreía externamente, pero no evitaba sentir un malestar por su pensamiento.**_

_**El corazón de Dawn sintió un extraño alivio, la joven abrazó al pelinegro. **_

_**Antes que el cerebro de Ash procesara lo que ocurría, Dawn se separó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.**_

_**-Yo también me alegro de estar con ustedes- contestó Dawn con su típico tono enérgico.**_

_**-Aunque no te esperábamos hasta la cena navideña, ¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó la joven confusamente.**_

_**Ash suspiró, era el momento indicado para decirle. Ash se sentó en el sofá y le pidió a la peli azul que hiciera lo mismo.**_

_**Cuando ambos estaban acomodados inhalo profundamente y luego exhaló para comenzar con su historia.**_

_**Ash le contó lo que ocurrió durante su estancia en Isshu, su reencuentro con Pidgeot, los sucesos en el laboratorio del Prof. Oak, la información que el Prof. Oak le proporcionó (fuera de escena), y la decisión que había tomado.**_

_**Cuando el joven terminó de hablar, Dawn lo miraba con seriedad, después imitó la acción del joven instantes antes, pues agarró sus hombros con suavidad mientras lo miraba con orgullo.**_

_**-Ash no veo porque te preocupaste, incluso pienso que fue una gran decisión, lo que significa que has madurado- comentó la joven.**_

_**Los temores de Ash se desvanecieron como si las palabras los mutilaran, el joven miró ilusionado a la chica, quien aun no quitaba sus brazos de los hombros del pelinegro.**_

_**El destino impredecible miró malicioso la escena, con sus fuertes y grandes garras empujó el cuerpo de ambos hasta que estaban lo suficiente cerca, para concluir su fechoría tomó sus cabezas y las movió en dirección a los labios del contrario. **_

_**Dawn se dejó llevar por la sensación de felicidad de su corazón y cerró sus ojos. **_

_**Ash como siempre no tenía ni una pizca de idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le importó, porque le gustaba, así que copiando la acción de su amiga, bajó sus parpados.**_

_**EL destino bufó molesto, ese no era su plan, así que decidió hacer algo diferente, soltó las nucas de los jóvenes, solo para ver molesto como éstos aun se movían sin su consentimiento, pero el no iba a perder, por lo que desapareció dejando un regalito.**_

_**Los jóvenes buscaban frenéticamente los labios del contrario, lo que era un poco complicado ya que no podían ver nada, tal vez por instinto la dirección de ambos era la ideal, milímetros separaban la inevitable situación, pero.**_

_**-¡Dawn no debes dejar la puerta abierta!- **_

_**La voz dulce y cálida de una mujer arruinó el momento por lo que Ash y Dawn se separaron bruscamente evitando mirarse.**_

_**La mujer de cabello rojo largo atado en una cola de caballo con una cinta azul, de tez blanca, alta y de figura esbelta, ojos marrones, sonrisa angelical y mirada dulce entró a la sala, ella era la única que notó el rubor que se esfumaba en los jóvenes.**_

_**La hermosa dama tenía una blusa rosa de manga corta, encima un suéter azul, una falda que llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas, zapatillas de planta baja, y un collar sencillo con una piedra preciosa del mismo color de su cabello, en sus manos cargaba lo que sería un bolso con algunos víveres, detrás suyo se encontraba un pokemon con el cuerpo redondo, un circulo rojo en medio de su ropa, 2 esferas rojas en la parte superior y 2 en la parte inferior a los extremos de su extravagante atuendo, de donde salían sus delgadas extremidades, sus manos eran muy parecidas al de un humano protegidas por guantes blancos, sus piernas incluso tenían rodillas y unos zapatos azul oscuro terminando en espiral, su cara ovalada tenia dos círculos rojos en los extremos de su boca, sus ojos diminutos negros y un peinado parecido a dos alas de los murciélagos en ambos lados de su cabeza, la mayoría de su cuerpo era un color crema. El pokemon cargaba varias bolsas más grandes de víveres.**_

_**-¡Hola Sra. Delia, Mr. Mime!- saludó cortésmente Dawn.**_

_**Mr. Mime correspondió el saludo y miró a Ash quien le hacia un ademán saludando. El pokemon mimo tomó la bolsa que Delia tenía y se dirigió a la cocina.**_

_**Ash esperaba pacientemente.**_

_**-¡Hola Ash, Dawn! ¿Dónde se encuentra Pikachu?- preguntó Delia.**_

_**Como si fuese sido llamado por su propio entrenador el pequeño Pikachu bajó corriendo las escaleras para saltar en los brazos de la mujer, quien con excelentes reflejos, lo abrazó para que el pokemon ratón frotara sus mejillas con las de ella. Piplup bajaba animadamente de las escaleras y cuando llegó a la sala saltó al regazo de su entrenadora quien le acariciaba suavemente su cabeza.**_

_**Pikachu y Piplup tuvieron un pequeño intercambio de palabras, para luego subir nuevamente las escaleras.**_

_**-Supongo que quieren seguir jugando- argumentó Dawn.**_

_**-La cena estará lista pronto- habló alegremente Delia.**_

_**-Se lo agradezco Sra. Delia, pero el viaje fue muy largo y quiero descansar por un largo tiempo- contestó la chica mientras ahogaba el sonido de un bostezo con su mano tapando su boca.**_

_**-Dawn dormirá en tu habitación, espero que no sea problema Ash- **_

_**-No hay problema, que descanses Dawn- contestó Ash.**_

_**Dawn le guiñó el ojo a Ash antes de subir las escaleras, lo que hizo que el peli negro la mirará confuso, para bien o quizás para mal, su madre se encontraba frente a el por lo que tuvo una buena vista de la escena.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**-Aww mi ceniciento esta creciendo- comentó Delia con voz soñadora.**_

_**-Mamá no siempre seré un niño, tengo que crecer y hacerme viejo y ya te dije que no me gusta que llames ceniciento- respondió estúpidamente un enojado Ash**_

_**Delia se arrepintió de sus palabras, su hijo seguía siendo muy despistado e inmaduro como lo recordaba siempre.**_

_**-Umm mamá no me dijiste que Dawn vendría, no tengo ningún regalo para ella- comentó apenado Ash.**_

_**-Quería sorprenderte, además cada vez que hablamos siempre tienes que meterla en la conversación- se defendió Delia.**_

_**-Es porque ella nunca se comunicó conmigo y olvidó darme su número- contestó Ash.**_

_**-No pensaste en preguntarle a Brock, eso fue lo que hice para conseguirlo- comentó Delia sonriendo.**_

_**Ash golpeaba su frente con la almohada del sofá, nunca pasó por su mente preguntarle a su mejor amigo.**_

_**-Aun así no veo el problema cariño-**_

_**-No le compré ningún regalo- murmuró abatido el pelinegro.**_

_**-Ella vino aquí solo para verte, no creo que le importe mucho- habló Delia intentando animar a su hijo.**_

_**-Ella vino porque quería hacerte un favor- habló Ash deprimido**_

_**-Ella aceptó la invitación muy animada sin saber el motivo ni haber pedido permiso a su madre- argumentó Delia con una sonrisa sincera.**_

_**Ash se deprimió aun más, le encantaba saber que Dawn quería verlo, pero ese simple hecho lo volvía un miserable al no tener nada para obsequiarle.**_

_**-¡Genial ella vino porque quería verme tanto como yo a ella y no tengo nada para compensarla!- comentó Ash.**_

_**-No seas exagerado cariño, aun tienes suficiente dinero del premio del concurso de poke aros que ganaste en Sinnoh, solo pídele a Tracey o el Prof. Oak que te lleven a la ciudad en auto para que llegues a tiempo mañana para la cena- dijo sabiamente Delia.**_

_**-¡Esa es una buena idea mamá!- comentó Ash mientras abrazaba eufórico a su madre.**_

"_**A veces eres demasiado tonto cariño" Delia sonrió.**_

_**El resto de la noche pasó sin contratiempos:**_

_**Ash, Pikachu y Piplup cenaron la deliciosa comida preparada por Mr. Mime y Delia. Piplup se durmió junto a Pikachu en el sofá individual, mientras Ash se duchaba y cambiaba su ropa interior (a petición de su madre) para luego dormir pacíficamente en el sofá. **_

_**Dawn ya se había dormido minutos después de la conversación con Ash, estaba demasiado cansada por lo que durmió sin cambiar su ropa por su habitual pijama.**_

_**El sol con su timidez habitual salía temeroso desde la tierra para recorrer a paso lento el firmamento, el brillo de las estrellas y la luna fue opacada por la poderosa y cálida luz de aquel astro incandescente, aunque su poder era débilmente limitado por las celosas nubes llenas de frialdad que acompañaban al invierno del enorme manto azulino que se cernía a miles de kilómetros sobre la tierra. Los débiles rayos del sol despertaron a una joven hermosa de cabellos azules y la obligaron a abandonar el mundo de los sueños.**_

_**La joven se levantó pesadamente de la cama para notar que el lugar era poco habitual, era un cuarto sencillo con posters de algunos pokemon, un pequeño escritorio donde se encontraban algunos artículos incluyendo un reloj despertador en forma de pokebola con la diferencia de que tenia cejas y ojos maliciosos. La hermosa chica se sonrojó al recordar donde se encontraba, se puso las botas para caminar a la puerta, llegó al pasillo para dirigirse a las escaleras y encontrar la sala, la joven entró a la cocina y sentó en una de las sillas del comedor al notar que Delia y su Mr. mime cocinaban alegremente y en esa parte de la mesa habían unos platos con huevo, tocino, algo de jamón, pan tostado y un vaso con jugo de naranja a un lado.**_

_**-¿Dónde esta Ash?- se preguntó la joven al notar que en la sala solo se encontraba su Piplup dormido.**_

_**-Fue a comprar unas cosas a Cd. Viridian, pero antes pasará al laboratorio para tomar alguno de sus pokemon y pedir al profesor o a Tracey que lo lleven en auto para estar a tiempo para la cena- comentó alegremente Delia mientras cortaba algunas naranjas.**_

_**-Terminaré mi desayuno y lo acompañare antes de que se marche- comentó alegremente la peli azul.**_

_**-No es necesario cariño, además necesito que alguien me ayude con la decoración ya que Tracey es el que seguramente conducirá- comentó alegremente Delia para ocultar parte de la verdad.**_

_**-Esta bien Sra. Delia- comentó Dawn un poco desilusionada.**_

_**Mientras las hermosas damas y el pokemon Mimo se alistaban para la decoración navideña, en el laboratorio del Prof. Oak donde se encontraban las pokebolas, Ash y Pikachu escuchaban una mala noticia.**_

_**-¿Cómo que el auto no funciona?- preguntó un histérico Ash.**_

_**-Pikapii- habló Pikachu desde el hombro del moreno.**_

_**-¡No puedo calmarme Pikachu, ahora no hay forma de llegar a Cd. Viridian!- gritó molesto Ash.**_

_**-Tranquilízate Ash, si te vas ahora con algún pokemon volador muy veloz llegarás a tiempo- comentó serenamente el Prof. Oak.**_

_**-¡Tiene razón profesor, usted tiene un Dragonite!- **_

_**-Mi Dragonite y mi Charizard no soportarían el largo viaje, y seria incorrecto prestarte algún pokemon de los otros entrenadores- comentó el Prof. Oak**_

_**Ash perdió las esperanzas y Pikachu movía la cabeza negativamente.**_

_**-Ash tienes pokemon tipo vuelo, ¿Por qué no usas uno?- preguntó Tracey que entraba a la sala.**_

_**-Staraptor es el único que soportaría nuestro peso pero jamás he volado sobre él, Charizard es el único que podía volar sin problemas conmigo en su lomo- comentó tristemente el azabache.**_

_**-¿Qué me dices de Pidgeot?- preguntó el Prof. Oak**_

_**-Pidgeot fue un pokemon líder de su parvada que estuvo en constantes batallas en su entorno por lo que es un pokemon muy poderoso, resistente y veloz, además es más grande que los Pidgeot habituales, estoy seguro que sería perfecto para el viaje- aconsejó Tracey.**_

_**Ash se llevó las manos a la nuca y sonrió avergonzado.**_

_**-No se me había ocurrido esa idea- contestó el joven.**_

_**Pikachu, Tracey y el Prof. Oak solo suspiraban.**_

_**El joven pelinegro se acercó al estante con su imagen e inspeccionó cada una de las pokebolas. 4 pokebolas fueron tomadas y colocadas en la parte trasera de su cinturón mientras sostenía una en la mano, el joven salió de aquel lugar para dirigirse al patio trasero. **_

_**Al llegar ahí lanzó la pokebola donde se materializó en el aire el pokemon volador.**_

_**-Pidgeot- **_

_**-Pidgeot necesito que me lleves a mi y a Pikachu a Cd Viridian, ¿Puedes hacerlo amigo?- preguntó Ash.**_

_**-Pikapi- **_

_**Pidgeot asintió y con elegancia apoyó sus garras en el verde pasto, encorvó su cuerpo para que Ash y Pikachu subieran sin problemas. Ash guardó su gorra en un compartimiento de la mochila negra que tenía en su espalda y se acomodó como si fuera a montar un Rapidash, sosteniéndose fuertemente del plumaje de Pidgeot, con Pikachu delante de él.**_

_**Pikachu agitó las patitas para despedirse, mientras Ash gritaba un -Hasta luego- a las personas que correspondían la despedida moviendo sus manos de izquierda a derecha, Pidgeot entonces agitó suavemente sus alas para elevarse y perderse en el cielo.**_

_**Las horas pasaron tranquilamente, con un Ash congelándose por haber olvidado su chaqueta pues llevaba la misma ropa que tenía cuando arribó a Pueblo Paleta, un Pidgeot feliz de volar sin preocupaciones y un Pikachu durmiente.**_

_**En Pueblo Paleta Tracey y el Prof. Oak ayudando a Mr. Mime con la decoración del hogar Ketchum, Dawn y Delia platicaban alegremente mientras se encargaban de los platillos para la cena.**_

_**En Sinnoh en el Pueblo Hojas Gemelas, la alegre madre de Dawn platicaba con dos personas de la tercera edad que se encontraban algo decepcionadas por la ausencia de su nieta.**_

_**El sol había cambiado su posición algunos grados con dirección al oeste cuando Ash y compañía lograron aterrizar en el centro Pokemon de Cd Viridian. **_

_**El azabache regresó a Pidgeot a su pokebola y entró a la recepción del Centro Pokemon. **_

_**-Hola enfermera Joey- habló alegremente Ash cuando se encontraba en el montículo de la enfermera.**_

_**Una hermosa mujer que se encontraba de espaldas a Ash dio media vuelta para saludarlo.**_

_**La chica tenía el cabello rosa con 4 flequillos en espiral al frente, y por atrás se encontraba amarrado en forma de lazo, de ojos azules y piel nevada, llevaba un vestido rosa con dobladillo en el cuello, encima de éste un delantal blanco amarrado por un gran lazo en la parte trasera de su cintura, el delantal contaba con un bolsillo en la parte izquierda a la altura de la rodilla, en su cabeza se apoyaba una cofia de color blanco con una cruz rosa en el centro.**_

_**-¿Qué tal? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- preguntaba cortésmente la hermosa enfermera.**_

_**-Necesito que revitalice a mi pokemon- contestó Ash de forma cortés mientras le entregaba la pokebola de Pidgeot a la enfermera.**_

_**-Claro para eso estoy aquí- **_

_**La mujer tomó feliz la pokebola y la colocó en el molde de un extraño aparato que analizaba al pokemon en cuestión. La mujer miró preocupada el análisis y se dirigió al joven. **_

_**-Tú pokemon esta sano, pero esta muy agotado, necesitará reposar por lo menos dos horas- **_

_**El joven miró el reloj digital que se encontraba en la pared el cuál indicaba las 2:05 pm.**_

_**-No hay problema, necesito hacer unas compras por lo que volveré en dos horas- respondió enérgico el azabache.**_

_**La enfermera sonrió para luego darle la espalda y continuar con sus labores al momento que Ash se alejó rumbo a la salida del Centro Pokemon.**_

_**El chico caminaba por la acera mirando diferentes tiendas con su fiel Pikachu en su hombro. El joven se detuvo a mirar la ventana transparente de una tienda de ropa.**_

"_**Ropa mmm mala idea, no conozco las medidas de Dawn, además, ella siempre se ve igual con cualquier cosa que se ponga, igual de hermosa" el joven se sonrojó ligeramente mientras Pikachu lo miraba confundido.**_

_**Siguió su camino mirando cada tienda; ropas, maquillaje y artículos de belleza, calzado, accesorios, comida, artículos para coordinadores pokemon en donde entró para observar pero no encontró nada que le pareciera especial para la peli azul, artículos deportivos, algunas tiendas departamentales pero nada. Ash estaba a punto de rendirse cuando encontró un centro comercial, las mismas tiendas lo conformaban, pero le llamó la atención una joyería por lo que entro torpemente.**_

_**El lugar no era demasiado grande pero tenía toques de elegancia, había varias vitrinas de diferentes formas que exhibían los diferentes productos, alrededor de 15 chicas y 10 jóvenes miraban admirados las diferentes joyas del local.**_

_**Ash y Pikachu se acercaron a la vitrina principal donde una linda chica rubia se encontraba tarareando una canción.**_

_**-Disculpe señorita- habló Ash para llamar su atención.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó molesta la joven.**_

_**-Soy Ash y estoy buscando un regalo- comentó nerviosamente el pelinegro.**_

_**-Soy Emma y no me interesa saber tu nombre- contestó fastidiada la rubia.**_

_**-Solo busco una recomendación para un regalo- dijo molesto Ash.**_

_**-¿Es para tú novia?- **_

_**-No es para una amiga que vino de visita para navidad- **_

_**-Ahh ya me extrañaba, un chico como tú parece ser un idiota como para tener una novia- contestó burlonamente la linda rubia.**_

_**Algunos chicos estallaron en carcajadas, mientras que algunas niñas intentaban ocultar su risa con la mano cerca de la boca.**_

_**-No entiendo por qué alguien como tú siquiera tiene trabajo- contestó molesto el pelinegro.**_

_**Las risas se extendieron y la rubia miró asesinamente a Ash, éste le devolvió la mirada. Pikachu palmeó la cabeza de Ash.**_

_**-Pikachu tiene razón, vine por un regalo y me queda poco tiempo- comentó Ash.**_

_**Emma se tragó su orgullo y le mostró a Ash algunas joyas.**_

_**-¿Cuál eliges?- preguntó impaciente Emma.**_

_**-No tengo idea- suspiró Ash derrotado.**_

"_**ya se como voy a vengarme de éste tonto, voy a dejarlo en ridículo frente al resto de clientes" **_

_**Una mirada maliciosa se formó en el rostro de la joven rubia, Ash estaba observando la joyería por lo que no pudo notarlo, Pikachu a diferencia se dio cuenta.**_

_**Emma tomó los estuches que Ash analizaba para acomodarlos nuevamente en la vitrina, momentos después la joven sacó dos estuches uno cuadrado y pequeño y otro un poco más largo que ancho. **_

_**Emma abrió los dos estuches; el cuadrado contenía un anillo de plata Sterling con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas de espinela de diferentes colores, el estuche más largo traía un brazalete de plata Sterling adornados con hermosas piedras ovaladas de topacio azul y unos pendientes de oro que sostenían unas gemas del mismo material.**_

_**-Estos son perfectos para regalar a cualquier persona, incluyendo a una amiga en navidad- comentó Emma con cierto tono burlesco.**_

_**Ash no siendo erudito en el tema de chicas o joyería buscó apoyo en su Pikachu quien solo afirmaba con la cabeza. Cierto es que Pikachu tenia conocimientos nulos sobre joyas.**_

_**-Cuanto me va a costar todo- preguntó Ash alegremente.**_

_**Los clientes solo miraban la escena divertidos.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Ya caíste niño tonto" pensó maliciosamente Emma.**_

_**La muchacha se dirigió a la caja y comenzó a sacar cuentas.**_

_**-En total serían 12,700 pokedolares- comentó seriamente Emma.**_

_**Los jóvenes comenzaron a reír débilmente por anticipado.**_

_**-¿Pikachu recuerdas lo que mamá dijo?-**_

_**-Pikapii pikachuuu-**_

_**-¿Será suficiente?- preguntó preocupado Ash.**_

_**-Pika- dijo Pikachu mientras movía la cabeza en señal de aprobación.**_

_**-¿Aceptas tarjeta de debito?- preguntó Ash felizmente.**_

_**Emma miró a Ash con los ojos en blanco cuando recibió la tarjeta y la máquina afirmó que ésta tenía fondos suficientes para concluir el comercio.**_

"_**Maldita chica suertuda" pensó Emma con envidia.**_

_**Dawn que se encontraba batiendo la pasta para las galletas estornudó fuertemente.**_

_**Algunas chicas que salieron con sus amigas tenían ese mismo pensamientos mientras veían a Ash con corazones en los ojos, las otras chicas que al parecer se encontraban con sus parejas miraban suplicantes a sus novios como pidiéndoles con los ojos que sean igual de gentiles que aquél muchacho, éstos a su vez miraban asesinamente a un Ash impaciente por recibir su compra y su tarjeta sin enterarse de nada, Pikachu como siempre, fue el único ente que tenía ojos en todos lados.**_

_**Emma le entregó a Ash su compra en una pequeña bolsa de regalo con moño incluido, después le devolvió la tarjeta. Ella se sentía humillada pero no evitaba una sonrisa, ese muchacho estúpido le daría buenas regalías en su cheque, por esta vez, ella lo declararía un empate.**_

_**Ash salió apresuradamente del local y del centro comercial, colocó cuidadosamente la bolsa de regalo en su mochila y continuó a su destino.**_

_**-Tengo la sensación de que fuimos engañados Pikachu- comentó Ash mientras caminaba por la acera de regreso al centro pokemon.**_

"_**Pika pika Pikachu" lo que Pikachu pensó fue:**_

_**-No hables en plural Ash- con molestia.**_

_**Ash entró al Centro Pokemon, sus ojos se movieron con dirección al reloj digital que marcaba las 4:20 pm, tiempo suficiente para que Pidgeot se recuperara totalmente.**_

_**La enfermera Joy le entregó la pokebola de Pidgeot, Ash salió a la calle y lanzó la pokebola.**_

_**Pidgeot se veía con energía renovada listo para continuar el viaje. Ash y Pikachu subieron nuevamente a un Pidgeot que se encorvó, luego alzaron el vuelo a máxima velocidad, perdiéndose a la vista.**_

_**El velo nocturno nuevamente apareció rodeado de estrellas que destellaban sin cesar, una luna creciente se admiraba en la lejanía, el viento helado soplaba libre por doquier, los pokemon nocturnos se preparaban para cazar y los acostumbrados al día se alistaban para dormir en algún lugar cálido del inmenso bloque de tierra o de la extensa y profunda zona acuática.**_

_**Dawn se encontraba decorando el árbol de navidad con Delia mientras Mr. Mime daba los toques finales a la cena. **_

_**La hermosa peli azul no apartaba sus ojos de su Poké-watcho a pesar de estar decorando el árbol.**_

"_**9:30 pm, se está tardando mucho"**_

_**-¿Dawn me pasas esas esferas azules cariño?- preguntó Delia.**_

_**-Aquí tiene Sra. Delia- comentó alegre Dawn mientras le ofrecía el paquete que contenía las esferas.**_

_**-No te preocupes por él cariño, sabe cuidarse solo y Pikachu está a su lado-**_

_**-Yo no pensaba en Ash- comentó Dawn ruborizada.**_

_**-Aww que lástima, serías una novia perfecta para Ash- comentó Delia de forma picara.**_

_**Cerca del bosque verde, Ash estornudó tan fuerte que se cayó de Pidgeot a la copa de los árboles, tuvo tanta suerte, pequeños raspones a causa de las ramas, un golpe al rebotar sobre la cabeza de un Snorlax y un impactrueno de Pikachu al aplastarlo cuando cayeron fue el leve daño que tuvo. Ash quedó inconsciente por unos minutos.**_

_**Volviendo al hogar Ketchum en Pueblo Paleta.**_

_**-¿Enserio?- preguntó una sonrojada Dawn.**_

_**-No digo eso con cualquier chica que Ash conoce y/o viaje con él- respondió Delia.**_

_**-Gracias, supongo- contestó Dawn apenada.**_

_**-Dawn si te gusta tienes que dar el primer paso, Ash es demasiado despistado para tomar la iniciativa- comentó seriamente Delia.**_

_**Dawn asintió con la cabeza torpemente. La conversación cambió de tema mientras las damas decoraban el árbol navideño.**_

_**El Poké-watcho de Dawn marcaba las 10:30, Tracey y el Prof. Oak ya se encontraban listos para la cena, pero aun no había rastros de Ash. Todos ya se estaban preocupando por el paradero del entrenador.**_

_**-¡Voy a esperarlo fuera ya debe estar por llegar!- comentó Dawn, quien ahora llevaba el mismo vestuario con el que salió de Sinnoh.**_

_**La chica salió de la cocina y cruzó la sala donde se encontraba Piplup durmiendo ya que el pobre pokemon pingüino se encargó de cargar algunas cajas pesadas con adornos. Dawn salió de la casa y corrió con dirección a la colina que marcaba el inicio de Pueblo Paleta.**_

_**10 minutos más tarde Dawn estaba a punto de regresar cuando un chillido fue arrastrado por el viento hacia su dirección, la joven escuchaba atentamente el sonido de unas alas que se agitaban pautadamente en el ambiente, una leve corriente de aire frío congelo momentáneamente a la chica levantando una pequeña cortina de humo cerca de su posición, cuando la joven aclaró su visión se encontró que a unos metros de donde estaba había un ave pokemon de gran tamaño que era acariciado por un conocido joven con su Pikachu en el hombro. El joven sacó una pokebola y regresó al pokemon para dirigirse donde Dawn.**_

_**-¡Hey Dawn lamento llegar tarde, me ocurrió un pequeño accidente en la travesía!- contestó Ash alegremente mientras se paraba frente a la joven peli azul.**_

_**-¡Ash me tenías muy preocupada!- comentó la peliazul antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Ash.**_

_**Pikachu que ya había saltado para evitar dolor decidió darle privacidad a su amigo y corrió a la casa de su entrenador.**_

_**Ash estaba aturdido, pero la calidez de la peli azul le fascinaba, así que envolvió su brazo izquierdo en la cintura de Dawn mientras hacia lo mismo con el derecho a la altura de su espalda.**_

_**El cuerpo de Ash se calentaba a causa de la transferencia de calor, se sentía aliviado ya que el aire frio congelaba su cuerpo cuando volaba sobre Pidgeot, una sensación de confort y alegría lo invadían al encontrarse cerca de la peli azul y por una extraña razón no quería separarse de ella otra vez.**_

_**Dawn se sentía protegida y segura en los brazos de Ash, no era lo mismo cuando abrazaba a Kenny o cualquier otra persona, no se molestaba por comprender, ya tenía la respuesta.**_

_**-¿Qué fue eso tan importante que fuiste a buscar?- preguntó Dawn **_

_**-¡Tú regalo de navidad por supuesto!- contestó Ash alegre.**_

_**Dawn se enfureció, se separó bruscamente de Ash y golpeó fuertemente su cabeza con el puño cerrado.**_

_**-¡Eres un estúpido Ash, lo único que quería para navidad es estar a tu lado, Mañana me iré a casa y quizá no vuelva a verte en meses!- gritó una molesta Dawn tratando de evitar las lágrimas.**_

_**Ash se sintió un imbécil, su madre se lo dijo todo el tiempo y el hizo caso omiso del mensaje. Lentamente se acercó a Dawn y colocó sus manos en los hombros de la joven, la chica al sentir el ligero chispeo en su cuerpo alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos del peli negro.**_

_**-Lo lamento Dawn, si lo que deseas es estar conmigo me quedaré a tu lado el tiempo que sea necesario para que perdones mi estupidez- comentó Ash.**_

_**El corazón de Dawn se aceleró, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas eran visibles en el ambiente.**_

_**-¿Me lo prometes?- preguntó Dawn tiernamente.**_

_**Ash sonrió ampliamente, Dawn siempre le alegraba por alguna razón desconocida; quizás por su energía y entusiasmo, tal vez por su esfuerzo y dedicación a lo que hace, posiblemente por su ternura y sensibilidad, su profunda preocupación por él, su mirada soñadora, su sonrisa angelical, su determinación, su fuerza, su talento, su frase tonta que le encantaba escuchar siempre, su respeto por sus pokemon y rivales o ¿todo en general?, no comprendía pero no se molestaba en investigar, para él, Dawn era muy especial y bella por naturaleza.**_

_**-Es una promesa- contestó Ash eufórico.**_

_**Dawn sonrió y asintió con su cabeza, lo que dio a entender a Ash que ya no estaba enfadada. **_

_**-Cerremos el trato entonces- dijo Ash feliz.**_

_**El joven quitó sus manos suavemente de los hombros de Dawn y levantó la mano derecha con la palma abierta por encima de su cabeza.**_

_**Dawn sabía lo que significaba, el quería asegurar su promesa con ese saludo especial entre los dos, ella lo pensó, pero su corazón le gritó que no era suficiente.**_

_**EL destino ya se había cansado de esperar, sus palomitas se le habían acabado y su refresco enorme se había mezclado con las grandes cantidades de agua a causa del hierro derretido, bufó molesto otra vez, había causado la ruptura de una pareja hace unos momentos y le dolió ver lágrimas en navidad, así que para compensar su fechoría tiró su refresco en un bote que apareció de la nada, saltó de su asiento flotante y creó una ventisca congelante que extrañamente sólo le causó escalofríos a Ash.**_

_**Ash al sentir el frío se abrazó de Dawn, lo que causó que se miraran fijamente. **_

_**La joven al notar la acción de Ash sonrió pícaramente, y acercó sus labios a los del pelinegro hasta tocarlos, cerró los ojos y dejó sus labios reposando suavemente sobre los de Ash, no quería moverse pues temía que solo fuese un sueño.**_

_**Ash no reaccionaba, se encontraba en shock, el roce de los labios de Dawn lo golpearon como miles de voltios de electricidad, después de liberarse de la estática cerró los ojos y comenzó a mover sus labios torpemente. **_

_**Dawn imitó la acción de Ash y movió ligeramente sus labios. **_

_**Ninguno sabía exactamente como llegaron a esa situación, pero agradecería eternamente a quien les haya ayudado.**_

_**El destino escuchó sus agradecimientos y se halagó, por lo que decidió dejar un último regalo, chasqueó sus dedos y luego desapareció sin dejar rastro.**_

_**Ash y Dawn cortaron el beso y se miraron, ambos estaban sonrojados.**_

_**-Así cerramos tu promesa Ash- **_

_**-No me enojaría prometerte más cosas- comentó el azabache con una sonrisa boba en la cara.**_

_**A Dawn le encantó la reacción que logró causarle al chico más despistado del mundo.**_

_**A pesar de la escena sus brazos aun estaban juntos. **_

_**Al observar que sus cuerpos se encontraban muy pegados y aun estaban en los brazos del otro se sonrojaron nuevamente, estaban a punto de separarse, pero se detuvieron al observar que del cielo comenzaron a caer copos de nieve que se perdían en el pasto.**_

_**Ash miró atónito la nieve que caía sin parar.**_

_**-No es la primera vez que observas la nieve Ash- habló divertida la peli azul.**_

_**-Es que en Pueblo Paleta jamás a nevado Dawn- contestó Ash consternado.**_

_**-Tal vez sea una señal para indicarnos algo Ash- comentó sonrojada Dawn.**_

_**-¿Qué es ese algo?- preguntó dudosa Ash.**_

_**-Para dar el siguiente paso, ser una pareja-**_

_**-¿Una pareja?- preguntó Ash **_

_**-Sí, novio y novia- contestó Dawn mirando a Ash ilusionada.**_

_**Ash suspiró, desconocía la razón pero la idea no le parecía mala aun cuando no sabía como comportarse como un novio.**_

_**-De acuerdo- comentó Ash mientras sonreía.**_

_**-Genial- grito enérgica Dawn mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y lo arrastraba hasta su casa.**_

_**-Vámonos antes de que nos congelemos a causa de nuestras luces de navidad- comentó Dawn alegremente.**_

_**-¿Luces de navidad?- preguntó Ash mientras caminaba siendo guiado de la mano por Dawn.**_

_**-Hablo de la nievo tonto- comentó Dawn **_

_**Ash decidió cambiar de tema pues no comprendía a su novia.**_

_**-¿Dawn dónde se aprende a ser un novio?- preguntó un Ash avergonzado.**_

_**-Yo te enseñaré, las clases comienzan mañana- comentó una alegre Dawn.**_

_**-Al menos tendré a una linda maestra- susurró Ash.**_

_**Dawn se sonrojó, al parecer escuchó lo que Ash dijo. **_

_**La joven camino a la par de su novio y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro.**_

"_**Ya veo porque Pikachu siempre esta en su hombro, es muy cómodo" pensó Dawn.**_

"_**Me preguntó si habrá algo para comer, me muero de hambre" pensó internamente Ash mientras discretamente se sobaba el estomago.**_

_**La pareja caminaba a paso lento, pisando la diminuta capa que se formaba por los copos que caían sin parar del cielo.**_

_**No importa que Ash haya sido humillado por N, que tenga hambre, no sepa comportarse como un novio y haya comprado joyería carísima.**_

_**No importa que Dawn sea avergonzada por su madre, que se rompa la cabeza de desesperación en un futuro no muy alejado cuando intente enseñar a Ash a comportarse como una pareja, tampoco le importa comprar un guardarropa completo para hacer que combine con sus nuevas joyas ni mucho menos pelearse con Pikachu por saber quien se quedaría con el hombro izquierdo del pelinegro.**_

_**Nada de eso les interesaba, lo único especial es que se tenían el uno al otro, que se querían aun sin entender como fue que sucedió, que se necesitaban para ser felices, que eran simbióticos y eso no cambiaría. **_

_**Pues fueron bendecidos por las Luces de Navidad, la pureza de una blanca nevada de invierno.**_

_**(Aún cuando luché para evitar el cliché, la magia de la navidad invadió este cuento, obligándome a narrar una historia sencilla en un día especial, donde lo inexplicable, es simplemente llamado: un milagro)**_

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bien yo lo llamo mini fic navideño xD, espero que les guste, es más o menos un ejemplo de como sería mi LF, me refiero a la narracion y descripciones, la trama no siempre es feliz xD.**_

_**Mi mano se cansó un poco por la escritura.**_

_**Pero quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores, criticos, comentaristas y consejeros que han leído y/o comentado alguno de mis trabajos.**_

_**Nos vemos gente, Feliz Navidad y un excelente Año Nuevo.**_

_**Hasta el proximo fic.**_


End file.
